Broca Undivided
by gatehead81
Summary: AU 'Broca Divide'. Been done to death I know but Jack doesn't quite get Sam to the infirmary before the Neanderthal virus takes hold of him too... What will happen when Jack and Sam make a break for it. M READERS ONLY PLEASE! Jack/Sam hot and heavy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Pure M rated Smut. I suppose I best make this AU so that it fits in somewhere. Set during the 'Broca Divide', just after Sam attempts to seduce Jack. Some might say it's OOC but they are not themselves, they have been taken over by a horny alien virus!**

**Summary: AU 'Broca Divide'. Been done to death I know but Jack doesn't quite get Sam to the infirmary before the Neanderthal virus takes hold of him too... What will happen when Jack and Sam make a break for it. M READERS ONLY PLEASE! Jack/Sam hot and heavy. **

**Warning: Adult content and language. **

* * *

><p>BROCA UNDIVIDED<p>

* * *

><p>Jack shoved Sam up against the wall. They had been on their way to the infirmary but that could wait. He wanted her and he was going to take her. She growled and bit down on his neck. He hissed at her dominantly and captured her lips with his own. God she tasted amazing and she was all his, no-one was going to take her from him. He roughly kicked at the inside edges of her boots separating her legs and grabbed her, claiming her most intimate space with three of his fingers. She arced from him something guttural escaping from the flash of her throat, then she was clawing at him, removing his shirt, pulling frantically at his belt buckle. The elevator doors around the corner opened with a loud mechanical sound and he knew they had to get out of plain sight. A door beckoned so he broke away from her and headed for it. Forcefully she grabbed at him, pulling him back, delaying their progress so he lifted her bodily off the ground, determined that he should be the one in charge and that she would do his bidding.<p>

Sam stopped resisting his manhandling the moment she saw where they were headed and grinned widely. Jack O'Neill was going to fuck her and she was going to allow it. But first she was going to have to fight for her right to take the lead. She had started all of this after all. The door closed and as soon as he set her down she turn on him and jammed him tight against the cold hard metal, her hips pressing against his arousal. He sucked in a breath that showed off his teeth and she used his moment of distraction to grab him more fully through his uniform. He pressed himself against her palm and semi curled fingers making her want him inside her, now, no delay. "Fuck me Jack." she ordered and undid his fly.

Jack was already beside himself in some kind of red haze as she worked him up and down through the gap of his boxers. He bucked against her hand and searched out her breasts with first his hands and then his teeth. She cursed sweetly at him as he nipped her hard then demanded he get on with it. Without hesitation he yanked the lower half of her uniform down around her knees and ripped the underwear from off her body. She had already freed him and his own fatigues fell around his knees. Jack felt the animal rise within him and as he inhaled her new and heady scent he drove two fingers roughly into her, claiming her and testing her receptiveness. She gasped as he pressed deep inside her and squeezed tightly on his erection making him buck hard against her. Without warning wet fingers inside her heat was not enough. He spun them round, pinning her tight against the door. He closed his lips around her earlobe and then caught her bottom lip between his teeth, effectively hold her still, showing his dominance. She protested and bit back, drawing blood from his top lip, he returned the favour at the same moment as he removed his fingers, forced her hands off him and readied himself to enter her.

Sam felt his girth press up against her own slick heat. This was it, this was the moment she would submit. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at her, reading her. Gently he ran a possessive hand that smelled of her own arousal down along her face and without further warning asserted himself as her male by driving himself home deep into her. She called out at the unexpected pleasure and bit him hard, drawing more blood just above his collar bone. He growled at her and began fucking her hard and fast. She lost her footing as he forced upwards drawing complete waves of pleasure out of her still tight canal so she sought his help to wrap her legs up around his waist and cried out as he found even deeper reaches.

They were banging noisily up against the door and something in Jack knew it would cause them to be disturbed. Somehow he managed to control his urges enough to slow and turn them. The was a giant pile of linen in the corner. Roughly he threw her onto it and pounced on top of her kissing furiously at her. He didn't allow it as she attempted to guide him back inside of her, he did it for himself and once again he resumed his vigorous rhythm. His senses were on fire as he pushed deep, all the while enjoying the range of reaction it produced from her. Everything thing from the tiny hitches in her breathing to the new sheen of sweat that was glistening on her skin, making her smell more deeply of the sexual scent that was so uniquely her. He shifted to gain more purchase and she yelled out as he leaned back using the soles of her feet as a brace in an attempt to fill her with every inch of himself.

Sam felt her juices flying from her, dripping down and running onto the linen below her. Jack was driving her so hard and deep that she was sure she was going to explode. She forced back against him, feeling herself finally stretch to her fullest and felt him hitting all the right places. The full extent of his rock hard shaft was running from the lower edge of her clitoris, across her g-spot and up along her inner wall connecting at the very back. Every almost violent shove brought her closer and she knew it wouldn't be long. He was hers now and she was going to use him to his fullest extent. She closed her eyes as she repeatedly forced herself back onto him bearing her teeth as she felt herself tearing. It was a pleasurable sort of pain. Suddenly she was there and he was bucking faster than she though possible, expertly pulling her over the edge. She waited no longer and simply fell.

She repeatedly clenched tight around him until he felt the burning of her tightly muscled centre solidly contract in deep orgasm. The new and instant sensation across the whole of his cock forced the entirety of his engorgement deep up inside her one last time as he released his hot essences into her and gave in to the intense waves of pleasure that caused him to momentarily black out. Next thing he knew he was down on top of her, kissing her and caressing her.

Suddenly everything was gentle and caring between them. They were still both breathing hard, words banished to oblivion, but the vicious intensity of their pent up emotions was receding. He made to move but her hands clamped onto his hips preventing him from pulling out of her. It seemed she was intent on him staying inside of her until they were ready to go again. He had no problem with that and immediately began to kiss her deeply showing her that he loved her. If he could manage it next time they would take it slow.

She felt herself purr in contentment, this was all that mattered. They belonged to each other now and he would stay with her and protect her for all time, as she would protect him, nothing would separate them ever again. Something from before tugged at her but she pushed it away. Once she had a name and a complex life but she couldn't quite remember any of that and none of it mattered. She was female, he was male and they were supposed to be together. She kissed him again wanting him to show her one more time how undivided they were supposed to be.

Once they had been two humans, complicated and restricted. Now they were a single animal, uninhibited and belonging only to each other. The last vestiges of the man he used to be disappeared from his memory as he felt himself slowly begin to rise again to her need. Nothing was going to keep them apart now that they were one...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so unexpectedly I found some inspiration to continue this one...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hadn't actually planned on continuing this but then stuff started to flow, so as well as smut there's a vague storyline now too including all of SG-1 and our lovely little Janet Frasier, ain't she just the sweetest :)**

* * *

><p>Janet held the ice pack to her head. This was officially turning into the worst day ever. Who'd have thought that just two months after her divorce was finalised she would be reassigned to a top secret military base that facilitated inter-planetary travel and that she would be trying to quell an angry lump that was given to her by...well, an angry lump. It did not make her happy, she thought those days were over.<p>

When Sergeant Green had cornered her in her office looking for a little more that a physical she had fought back hard, the memories of her being defenceless spurning her on. Naturally Green didn't like having his man-hood questioned and whacked her on the head with the nearest object. Lucky for Janet it turned out to be a bedpan and she only suffered some middle of the road bruising and a bout of black rage. No-one was ever going to hit her again, she had made that promise to herself and trained hard to bring her combat level up to three. Now Andrew Green was lying sedated in her infirmary. She would treat him fairly and with compassion, that was her job and she knew that his actions had not been entirely his own. She huffed out a breath and spoke aloud to herself. "Alright Frasier, enough moping, you've got an entire base full of sick people to look after." Just at that there was an almighty crash and she jumped to her feet her adrenaline levels still making her nervy. Pain rippled through her skull and she cursed Green for his moronic behaviour. "What now?" she groaned as the shouting escalated and then abruptly dropped off.

"Angry guy number twenty-four that's what Janet." Daniel stood in the doorway, his uniform half pulled off him. "M'okay." he reassured her when she looked aghast. "Teal'c's got Simpkins in like, the ultimate Jaffa headlock. It's kinda cool actually. Oh and Lieutenant Astor needs looked at too. But I'm guessin' you'll want to put her somewhere else, she's feisty if you know what I mean." He tugged on the ragged edges of his uniform.

"Astor?" questioned Frasier. This was not a good development. Lieutenant Astor was female. So far it had just been the guys that were literally going ape. If this...thing, was going to start affecting her female officers too then they were all in some serious trouble. Her team could handle singling out and isolating each male affected because they were literally on the hunt but if everybody was going down and getting 'feisty' as Daniel had put it then they were in for a hell of a time. The chances were half the base would end up hiding out or trying to make a break for it, not to mention the fall out when they got this under control. Almost a quarter of the female personnel had opted out of birth control and most of the men on base were married. She sighed. "Thanks Daniel. I'd better inform the General, he's going to have to put extra guards on the exits."

"You think people are going to make a break for it?"

"Oh yeah. This virus or whatever it is makes people revert back to some kind of primitive state and has the added bonus of making their hormone levels spike. What would you do if you were a horny caveman?"

"Oh god Janet, let's just hope I never have to find out!"

"We really need to get a handle on this..." A new and somewhat disturbing thought hit Janet as she picked up the phone. "Daniel? Have you seen Sam anywhere?"

Daniel turned pale. "You don't think something's happened to her do you?"

"No." Frasier said slowly, she didn't want to upset her friend unnecessarily. "Sam is more than capable. If I can handle these guys, she'll have no trouble."

"Yeah but she doesn't have a syringe full of sedative riding on her outer hip." Janet followed Daniel's eye where it drifted to the tranq-gun she had strapped on after the incident with Green. They couldn't risk zatting affected patients, there was no way of knowing how it would affect them.

"Go look for her would you Daniel? And find Colonel O'Neill we need to..."

"Oh God!" they said in unison. Suddenly they both knew where the missing members of SG-1 had gotten themselves to.

"At least they are together." Daniel offered. "That's something."

Janet replaced the phone. "It's something alright! Come on, this could be a disaster."

Janet left instructions for any new arrivals to be strapped down and Astor to be isolated for her own safety and they took off down the corridor with Teal'c in tow. First they checked Sam's lab and then inside the elevator Janet paced a little. The other two waited for her to decide what to do next. "Okay. I'll take Sam's quarters, Teal'c you take Colonel O'Neill's. Daniel you go check out his office and I'll meet you both back here in..."

"Jack has an office?" Daniel's eyebrows flicked up.

"Of course he has an office, he's the bases 2IC."

"He does in fact have a room dedicated for such a purpose, though I have yet to see him use it for anything other that swivelling in his chair and making miniature aircraft out of blank mission report forms. A most ineffective mode of transport I might add."

"You know Teal'c they're only models, he doesn't intent to actually fly them."

"Guys, guys focus please. Teal'c you take his office then, Daniel you got his quarters and whatever you do, do not engage with them if you find them. You try separating them and they will do anything to protect each other. And I mean anything! I don't want to see you getting hurt, or worse." She gave him a warning look, after a moment he understood. "Meet you back at the end of this corridor in five minutes and good luck."

oOo

One more fence and they were home free. Not that Jack had any real sense of where they were going. The urge to get out from underground had been so overpowering that he had had to act on it. He knew they would try and separate them if they got caught and the mere thought of not having constant physical contact with Sam made him want to bellow. She was his and it would stay that way. If anyone tried to come near her he would kill them. He would kill for his mate as she would for him.

It had been a close call getting to the surface undetected but something in him, more than just instinct meant that they had made it this far. Sam tugged on him, indicating that he should pay attention. She pulled him down. Initially the need to take her again was strong but then he realised that she was warning him of the danger and he switched his focus to the perimeter. Two men dressed in green wandered back and forth carrying weapons. Jack knew that he could no longer operate one himself but that they were deadly and the men would not hesitate to kill him or his mate if they got the chance. He also knew that he should not be leaving but that didn't make any sense to him. Being corralled underground was only going to lead to unbearable torture. The call of the air and the sunlight was too strong. It could not be denied.

Sam was getting impatient. Her mate was taking too long, he was being too cautious. It was not something she admired or was looking for. All she wanted was to be free and the longer they delayed the lower the chances of success. She didn't understand how she knew that but she did and now was the time to act. The two men both had their backs turned talking quietly into the familiar black boxes, she knew it meant trouble. She took one last look at the still sedentary Jack and bolted for the fence. He hissed as her in warning but she ignored him. The wind took her light and fast over the grassy surface. Freed from the usual weight of her boots she tracked quickly along and landed low near her destination. Looking back she saw that both the guards were still engaged and signalled Jack to follow her. He was already moving, tracking silently towards her.

When he arrived at her side the first thing he did was strike out at her, drawing blood from her lip. Sam retaliated, violent launching herself at him pinning him to the ground and taking chunks of skin out of his neck with her nails. She would not be dominated. He let out a surprised yip then quietly wrestled with her until he had turned them over, her hands held firmly in position about either side of her head. He looked at her, cocking his head sideways as she settled down, knowing that for the moment he had the advantage. Then one more time she struggled against his restraining hands but his quick glance up and darkening features stilled her.

He came down, lying low over the top of her, protecting her. From her vantage she could see nothing of what he was watching but she trusted him enough to stay silent and wait. The smell on his skin spoke of danger. His eye tracked movement along the edge of the fence. They were coming. Quickly he shifted back and together they traversed the distance to the corner. There, under the fence lay the key to their escape, they had just ten metres to go.

They were under and they were gone. Nothing would stop them now. Sam pulled Jack up short in the middle of the nearest group of dense trees. She felt the need to reward her mate for his success in freeing them. She had not known of the secret escape hatch that he led her to. She kissed him soundly and he responded, his tongue hitting the back of her throat. She growled and pulled him down. There was not much in the way of clothing left between them and by the time they hit the ground he was already searching out her insides with warm self-assured fingers. This time he didn't claim her roughly and she purred, content to let him have free reign. This was the fourth time since she had encountered him in the locker room that they had made sexual contact and Sam just could not get enough of him. She allowed her tank-top to ride high and called out as he bit down on her. He was everything she needed and he knew what he was doing.

Jack let his tongue roam over the slightly salted flavour of her skin. The running had not only given her a new scent but a new taste and he liked it. She shifted below him getting more comfortable as he traced kisses all along her. She was much more relaxed this time and he wanted her to stay that way. Twice they had made love in the store closet and once at the base of the escape shaft where she had left behind her boots, but each time she had been tense, mostly with frantic passion and fought hard against him, not allowing him to lead as was his demand. But now that they were free she was being much more submissive and he relished the feel of her relaxed skin under his finger tips. He rewarded her by playing lightly across her intimate reaches, making her shiver and sigh. Already it seemed he knew every inch of her and sought out the small places that would make her rise to him and fall before he took his own pleasure from her.

Sam let Jack find himself as she settled into the after effects of euphoria. He had taken her to an all new high and now she wanted him to do the same for himself. She trailed fingers all along his back and found that there was one small spot that made him twitch despite his steady rhythm. She worked it making him groan and drive harder.

He was pushing deep into her and she tightened herself for him. Jack felt the waves of pleasure ride through him. Sam was exquisite and he was sure no-one had ever fitted so neatly around him. They were so meant to be together and he was delighted that they were. Before long he felt the first tendrils of fire pulling out across his limbs from his very centre but he didn't want it to end just yet so he concentrated on what her body was telling him. She was doing nothing but giving to him and it brought him to the brink. Fighting the feeling he pushed deep and held still. It was too late, ecstasy tore away his sanity and Sam hissed out her pleasure at his completion within her. She was kissing him and holding him close, he kissed back and felt the need for sleep stealing over him. They were free now, why not just sleep? Tentatively he slid off her and wrapped her in his arms. She acquiesced and settled close, darkness was already falling and they needed to rest before the next round of running.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gonna be a slow meander through the updates on this one so may be a few weeks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, time me thinks to introduce an enemy into the mix...**

* * *

><p>Daniel and Teal'c had gone back to the planet in search of a blood sample from the untouched and Janet had just settled her new patient into a private ward. General Hammond had been surprisingly hard to subdue. His status as Alpha-male meant that he would not go down without a fight. Frasier felt sorry that she had had to be the one who darted him but it was better that way. Makepeace would only have gotten into trouble for it and this way it was purely a medical decision taken by the bases CMO. Now she sat with yet another blood sample to analyse. What made her so special? Her, Daniel and Makepeace? What could they all possibly have in common that left them and about a dozen others unaffected? They're blood-types were different as were their exposure times. Nothing seemed to make sense. It was definitely a virus she knew that much now but why weren't they being affected?<p>

oOo

Personnel were missing all over the base and Makepeace was leading the hunt to find them. Top of his list was Colonel O'Neill. The guy was dangerous, black ops dangerous and there was no way he was going to be allowed to roam free. He had two guys on the surveillance footage to track his last known movements and very soon he would have all the information he needed. Last he knew O'Neill had gone for a shower and then he'd gone AWOL, him and his 2IC. Sam Carter was another one that needed watching. Whilst she wasn't anywhere near as dangerous as O'Neill she was smart and she was loyal. Chances were even if she did go down with this virus she would still lead them into trouble. She was too clever for her own good and Makepeace was going to make sure she didn't make him out to be a fool.

"_Colonel I think we've got something, you'd better come and see this."_

"_Roger that. I'm on my way."_ He grinned and broke into a jog on his way to the elevator. "I've got you now O'Neill."

Ferretti frowned as he watched Jack O'Neill carry Sam into the storage closet. He was being pretty heavy handed and sincerely hoped he hadn't hurt her. He knew Jack would never intentionally do anything to hurt any woman but she did appear to be resistant and he didn't like it. His frown deepened and then gave way to a curse as he saw himself round the corner just as the door closed. He knew he should have paid more attention to that strange thud but the unexpected commotion distracted him. Unconsciously he rubbed his neck where the Marine had grabbed him. He grimaced as the scene played out before him again. Damn Lieutenant Marsden was a big lady.

"She, right, royally kicked your butt, Ferretti." sneered Makepeace from behind him as he entered the small room. Man he hated that guy. O'Neill was right when he said there was something off about him. He just couldn't place it.

"Yeah well, happily married is exactly that and besides I think she was more intent in breaking it off than anything else."

Makepeace snorted. "So what you got?" he asked the guy at the terminal ignoring Ferretti's scowl.

"O'Neill and his 2IC just went into that store cupboard. Footage time code says it was about two hours ago. I'm running it forward to see if there is any other movement."

The black and white grainy image showed a speeded up Jack and Sam opening the door and bolting down the corridor. "Where the hell are you headed?" Makepeace said to himself. "Escape hatch three. Damn it why wasn't anyone watching that?"

"No-one was watching any of the escape hatches at that stage Sir, Hammond didn't give the order till thirty minutes later."

"By which time those two would have been long clear. Damn, bring up the surface perimeter cameras."

After just a few minutes of scanning the airman paused the footage as two heads appeared. "There they are."

"Let it play."

"Oh shit!" the airman exclaimed as Sam dropped down by the fence followed by an obviously angry O'Neill who slapped her. They all sucked in a breath as Sam pounced on him. Then the airman with the remote noticed something. "Hey Colonel, isn't that you?" He pointed at the outline of one of the perimeter guards who had his back turned as the two affected personnel slipped under the mesh wire and away.

"Son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

With that he was gone and Ferretti looked worriedly at the rest of the faces in the room. With Hammond out of action and O'Neill AWOL that left Makepeace in charge and that was definitely not a good thing. He was next in line he realised as he ran through the list of unaffected personnel and it was up to him to do damage control, but first he needed some help.

oOo

Janet heard the klaxons go and instantly headed for the gateroom. "Please let it be Teal'c and Daniel." She was getting nowhere. When she met only Teal'c in the corridor she got worried. "Where's Daniel?"

"I regret to inform you that I lost Daniel Jackson on the dark side of P3X-?." His eyes shone with self-recrimination and disappointment.

Janet pushed past her concern, returning to the root of the matter. "Please tell me you got the blood sample?" She would take time to worry about Daniel later, for now she needed to focus on stopping the spread of the virus. She took the vial and immediately headed towards her lab. Teal'c was about to follow when Ferretti commanded his attention.

"Yo Teal'c, we got a problem."

"Of what nature?"

"Come with me."

oOo

Sam woke to bright lights surrounding her. She hissed and pulled at Jack to wake him. He growled and then started. Rising quickly he hid his face from the glare and wondered what was going on. Protectively he wrapped his arms around his mate, sheltering her from the potential threat. Something quick and sharp hit the tree next to him. 'Danger, escape.' His mind told him and taking Sam by the hand he ran. She whooped and fell in beside him. He grinned at her. Despite the seriousness of their situation this was fun.

He cut ahead of her, heading for the main road. At the last moment she pulled him back as a truck appeared out of nowhere and slammed on its breaks. Seizing the opportunity he tugged her towards the back of it and boosted her up onto it. The owner appeared around the side just as she hid from view. Jack stole a glance at the man from his covert position at the opposite wheel arch. The guy was no threat, un-athletic and cumbersome he made his way back to the driver's seat, muttering about deer as he went. Silently Jack hopped up onto the cold metal and slipped in under the tarpaulin where Sam lay waiting for him. Together they watched as the frantic torch light appeared at the side of the road and they knew this time, they were definitely home free.

The truck rattled on for what seemed like an age and Jack and Sam found themselves once again gently exploring each other but it was too cold for them to want to get fully involved. Eventually Sam yawned again and turned her back to her lover. Jack pulled her close his free and slowly forming erection brushing lightly up against the exposed flesh at the back of her torn fatigues. It would be oh so easy for him to make himself ready and take her where she lay but things were different now. She had pulled him back from the danger of the road and put herself on an equal footing. He could no longer dominate her now that she had proven herself a fit companion. It made him feel more content in her company than ever before. Lovely he nuzzled her neck and made a small guttural noise. They used to have more ways of communicating but he could not remember them, briefly it annoyed him but then Sam pushed herself back against him in response to his actions and he knew how much she cared. He pressed himself more fully against her and the bump and rock of the truck meant that their contact was involuntary and spontaneous.

Sam felt the fire within her rise again as her lover slowly became hard against the flesh of her backside she pushed and rubbed against him and he growled lowly. She was more than ready and the truck was still moving so she took his hand and ran it down into her folds.

Jack sighed as his fingers felt the heat and the moisture of her willingness. He worked his fingers in gentle circles and moved down a little and held completely still. Sam took up her own rhythm first rocking slowly so that he rubbed all along her then shifting herself she slid onto his index and middle fingers. She called out in pleasure as she began to rotate her hips so that he stimulated her clitoris as well as dipping just inside of her. She wiggled out of her fatigues giving him more access. Then without warning reached out behind her and began tugging on his painful erection. She guided him down and to the right place where not for one moment did he hesitate to slide up inside her.

Still spooned up against her she was tight and just for a moment he felt over-stretched as the end of his penis became fully exposed sending shockwaves of raw pleasure through his entire being. He could only handle the tiniest of movements and found that the motion of the truck was more than enough. Slowly she relaxed around him and he was able to move again. He found a languid rhythm and she fell in with him ensuring that each long slow retraction settled just on the edge of her outer folds before he would dip inside and push forward until even the base of his shaft felt completely enveloped. Several times she took the fullness of him without so much as a sound then she shifted, bringing her knee up along the cold metal of the truck so that she was almost entirely face down. Jack climbed on top of her and used his own weight to push deep. Once again the trucks movement meant that he had little work to do. The track was bumpier now and he allowed the jerky movements to accentuate his natural rhythm.

Before long he came and fell down to rest himself upon Sam's warm back. It was cold on top and the tarpaulin against his skin made him shiver but he did not care so long as he had Sam to keep him satisfied. She had stayed silent the entire time and only now did she make the smallest of contented sounds. He remained in position on top of her, inside of her. His fingers were still on her but she stopped him from moving them around. She only wanted his complete closeness so he pressed his lips to her neck and held her tight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again going to be a good while before the next section of this comes together for me, just don't have time to work on anything at the moment!<strong>


End file.
